Fruits Basket  InuYasha, a twisted love sotry
by Easy Obsession
Summary: This is basically a confusing story of how the characters of InuYasha and Fruits Basket, plus a few of my own, come together and fall in love. Of course it's not simple. There's a tough circle to follow. Good luck! :P
1. Chapter 1

Furuba Fanfic Chapter 1

It was a normal night, the full moon shining through the trees that surrounded her. She was walking home from work again, completely used to being alone in the dark.

She heard a rustling in the bushes to her left.

She quickly looked around, and saw a tiny bit of orange hair peeking over the bush.

She took a step back.

"Wh-Who are you..?" She asked tentitavely.

Slowly the boy stood up, he was a bit taller than her, so he just barely looked down on her.

"The name's Kyo Sohma, and who are you, to be walking around the forest at night?"

She looked suprised, she hadn't been expecting that qurstion from him.

"My name's..Tohru Honda.." She said quietly.

"Hm, Tohru, and interesting name for a young girl."

She blushed, she wasn't used to being alone with a guy, especially not one this cute.

"W-Well, I'll just be..Going now..." She didn't like this guy, he was starting to scare her.

She turned to walk away.

"I don't think so." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I'd like to know more about you."

She was really panicing now. Just then, a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"There you are Kyo, I really rather you wouldn't run off like th-- Oh, and who do we have here?"

Kyo looked back distractedly "Oh, hi Shigure."

"Hi, that's all you've got to say? Well, could you at least introduce me to your little friend here?" He was really enjoying teasing Kyo.

Tohru took a step back, ready to run. Then, seeing as the guys didn't seem to notice her, she turned and ran off as fast as she could.

When she finally got home, she went straight to her room, too afraid to take he shoes off.

"Now see what you've done! You scared her away!" Shigure was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Well, sorry for being interested in a cute girl."

"Why must you always be the pervert? She's way too young for you!" He just didn't see why Shigure had to be like this.

"Fine then, let's get back home. I'm worried about Zeshia."

"Fine."

They turned around and walked back home, completely ignoring the recent events.

Ayame was shocked to see Tohru so afraid. He went upstrairs to her room and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?"

"S-Sure..." Tohru was really scared, but glad that he was here.

Ayame walked in to see her sitting on the bed, curled up in a ball. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me what happened" He said gently, trying to calm her down.

Slowly she started to speak.

"I was walking home..I ran into this creepy guy in the woods. He said his name was Kyo Sohma.. I tried to run away at first, but he stopped me." She was having a hard time speaking behind her tears.

Ayame ran his fingers through her hair slowly, knowing it would help her relax.

"Keep going.."

She sniffed, but kept telling her story.

"Then and older guy came out of the dark, he kept talking to Kyo like I was his girlfriend or something.. I think his name was Shigure."

"Is that all, dear?"

"Y-Yes" She leaned against him for comfort.

He kissed her forehead and her her close to him.

"Now now, it'll be alright."

"I hope so..."

She looked up at him afraid, not knowing what to do.

He put a hand on her pale cheek and kissed her softly yet firmly, letting her worries melt away. 


	2. Chapter 2

ЪWPCР         "$     ╕&КХ╙└■Рл└Kx╜r┼─Юpc4╘R8Ьл.╩К ⌠GY╩Ф[МзЖтфi┴о(╕ЖцГХ$e╫Бфы?│x▄╛РF√!Ъ4├├╢°mм(Fr╪IЦсрLэ3и╓y▀╞8-▒╚Y█Я⌠ЁУF7ВNc╛╓ч┤сy╬fFzН)▀#e▐Ьч'П▄f-3ЛУНoiЩKЫ9цщСSuЕ▀5╞╠ydеWшT╛ЩЁsз╜ФнЦсY┘ nKEX°"uч╧╪─'Ш╞м'╒(Ё╖RSpЬ·│+$Z·9⌠ lKY╥!EhFЗ$QЙyp0√┬E≤S┌╡▓ZQFvn╩°УутbFYTМx╚:╚F├╬ Ё∙аVS╚rЗ▄#h&C÷╝ЗВй$АИ4н√самм╓E┌Ь┐q÷╡JС'Rp╩Д√╤о3рЗ&\Ц.Q╒Яш░б└┌БTЖЕ 2qzпМgя- хХБV 3Ё?ЩЮ√Nз╥ы⌠иbXЗкнBVСyФ:BГ▐CXуL  
P"╤╧╕Ч▀gпsgв╒╨в╡╫░▀ЁцR≈i╓Ю/Ttyч╥ВБ░PчNД≥ф║4е╧b│Ж┼Bj┐▐╞ф│H6сёсЪ\ш┼                   ╤  #   и  ф   U   N   ▐        щ   0   :   Ц  N           √            ╣  w      а  4      е        ы  m      ш  # x         ≤H P   D e s k j e t   3 9 0 0   S e r i e s                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          R ,,,,R 0                                                                                                                                                                 ( жц9     Z  ▀6 T i m e s   N e w   R o m a n   R e g u l a r           X    (                  Э°$ ║   ║   т   USUS. ,  т          K u r e n o       H a r u       H i r o       Y u k i      S h i g u r e       K y o      Z e s h i a      A y a m e      T o h r u   0╚l7И           c╚k7        ╒в +00²             ЪU▀Ъ  ююющ  ┐  Э°! щт   USUS. ,  тщ      щт        тЮ       ЮЮ       ЮЮ     ╦  ЮЮ       ЮChapter─2п     ╟      плZeshia─was─laying─in─her─bed─as─she'd─been─all─month,─too─sick─to─get─up.п     ┬ь   плShe─coughed─and─then─winced─from─the─pain.п     ╟   плKureno─walked─in─quietly.─He─took─the─seat─next─to─her─bed─and─looked─at─her.п     8 ┬   пл"How─are─you─feeling?"п         плThe─normal─silence─was─there,─a─bad─sign─that─she─wasn't─getting─any─better.п     Х 8    плHe─walked─out─and─came─back─in─a─few─minutes─with─Haru.п     ю    плHaru─sat─on─the─edge─of─the─bed.п     ≤Х    плZeshia─opened─her─eyes─in─a─second,─but─relaxed─when─she─saw─it─was─Haru.─He─was─the─only─oneп     pю   пallowed─to─get─that─close─to─her,─not─that─she─could─stop─anyone─anyway.п     \╛   пл"I─really─hope─you─get─better─soon,─Zeshia.─I─hate─seeing─you─like─this."п     4└   плThough─she─couldn't─say─it,─she─wasn't─exactly─liking─being─seen─in─this─state─either.п      \   плHaru─looked─into─her─light─gray─eyes,─nearly─white.─Then─he─shifted─his─gaze─to─the─scar─on─herп     Д4   пneck─from─where─she─had─gotten─hurt─the─most.п     п    плHe─bent─over─and─kissed─her─on─the─lips,─just─barely─brushing─his─skin─against─hers.п     ╗Ь   плBut─that─was─still─enough─to─bring─Zeshia─back─to─sleep.─He─always─calmed─her─down─more─thanп     ─п   пanyone─ever─could.п     l╪   плHe─stood─up─when─he─was─sure─she─was─asleep─and─motioned─for─Kureno─to─follow─him─out─of─theп     D!■   пroom.п     0"─    плOnce─they─were─outside,─Kureno─broke─the─silence.п     $X"   пл"Do─you─have─any─idea─when─Lady─Zeshia─will─be─well─again?"п     Ю0!$   пл"I'm─afraid─she─may─be─out─for─a─while─yet"─There─was─sorrow─in─his─voice,─the─same─thingп     ╦'#&   пhappened─every─day,─she─never─got─any─better.п     ╓(Т#'   пл"Hm."─Kureno─looked─up─at─the─cloudy─sky,─remembering─the─fateful─day─that─the─Lady─got─hurt.п     л)   плЮ       ЮЮ       ЮЮ     ╦  ЮЮ       ЮBegin─т        тFlashbackт        тт        тт        тп     T,╓'+   пп     -░(,   пShe─unsheathed─her─sword,─Kina,─and─spoke─out─against─her─opponents.п     ╟      пл"Prepare─to─meet─your─fates,─evil─spirits."─Her─clear─voice─rang─out─through─the─air─like─a─bell.п     ┬ь   плOne─spirit─stepped─forward,─the─spirit─of─the─dragon.─He─Lunged─at─her,─talons─out,─ready─to─rip─atп     ╟   пher─throat.п     L°   плBut─she─wouldn't─lose─to─one─small─spirit─like─this.─She─swung─her─sword─lazily─and─sliced─itп     $ t   пcleanly─in─half.п         пл"Anyone─else─want─to─try─to─kill─me?"─She─yelled─menacingly.п     Х 8    плKureno─watched─as─all─but─one─of─the─spirits─scattered─as─they─ran─for─their─lives.п     ю    плAll─that─was─left─was─the─spirit─of─darkness,─the─only─one─that─wasn't─afraid.п     ≤Х    плZeshia─ran─at─it─with─all─her─might,─ready─to─kill.п     pю   плThe─spirit─closed─т        тitsт        т─black─claws─around─Kina─and─crushed─it─like─it─was─sugar─glass.п     H≤   плHer─eyes─widened,─she─had─thought─Kina─unstoppable.п      p   плThe─spirit─circled─her─with─great─speed,─cutting─her─up─more─and─more.─It─finally─made─one─giant,п     ЬH   пlong─cut─along─the─side─of─her─nick─before─fading─away─into─the─darkness.п     Д4   плZeshia─collapsed─to─the─ground.п     ╪    плHaru─ran─forward─and─caught─her─before─she─hit─the─ground.п     ■Д   пл"Damn─you!"─He─shouted─to─the─air─where─the─spirit─had─been.п     l╪   плЮ       ЮЮ       ЮЮ     ╦  ЮЮ       ЮEnd─т        тFlashbackт        тт        тт        тп     D!■   пл──────────────────────────────────────────п     #l!   плSaki─looked─up─sharply,─she─could've─sworn─she'd─heard─it─again.п     Т$D #   плHiro─was─looking─around─for─the─source─of─the─sound.п     л&"   пл"There─it─is─again.─I─wonder─where─he─is."─He─said.п     ╓(Т#'   пл"Yes,─why─must─he─wander─around─like─that?"─She─was─starting─to─get─irritated─by─the─Prince'sп     л)   пdisappearances.п     h+╦&   пл"Don't─worry,─I'm─sure─we'll─find─him."п     -░(,   п┤"I─know.─We─always─do."п     ╟      плBut─inside─they─were─both─worried─that─one─day─he─would─disappear─for─good,─and─their─trackingп     ┬ь   пsenses─wouldn't─be─able─to─find─him.п     tд   плShe─called─out─to─him─silently─with─her─mind.п     L°   пл"Yuki-San,─my─prince,─where─are─you?"п     $ t   плAs─expected,─the─usual─silence.─She─really─needed─to─work─on─her─telepathy─range.п     Э L   пл─────────────────────────────────────────────п     т$    плLady─Zeshia─woke─up─several─hours,─feeling─no─better─than─before.─She─raised─an─arm─to─her─neckп     ╛Э    пand─ran─her─fingers─along─the─long,─thin─scar.п     ≤Х    плShe─turned─her─head─slightly─to─look─at─the─clock.─п     pю   плHm,─it─was─already─past─noon.─She─wondered─when─Haru─was─coming─back.п     H≤   плIt─would─seem─that─whenever─she─thought─about─him,─he─showed─up.─As─expected,─he─walked─inп      p   пthe─door.п      \   плHe─sat─down─in─his─usual─spot─on─the─bed.п     Д4   плShe─looked─at─him─sadly,─wishing─she─could─be─well─enough─to─at─least─speak,─to─tell─him─howп     ╪    пmuch─he─meant─to─her.п     ╗Ь   плHaru─picked─up─a─small─strand─of─her─long─black─hair─and─twisted─it─between─his─fingers─like─heп     ─п   пalways─did─when─he─was─thinking.п     l╪   плShe─longed─to─ask─him─what─was─on─hid─mind,─but─speech─was─beyond─her─right─now.─She─raised─aп     D!■   пhand─to─touch─his─face,─but─just─then,─Shigure─and─Kyo─walked─in.п     0"─    плShe─slowly─dropped─her─hand,─somewhat─glad─to─see─that─they─came─back─т        тsafely.т        тп     $X"   плShigure─bowed─before─he─sat─in─the─chair─next─to─Lady─т        тZeshiaт        т's─bed.─п     Ю0!$   плKyo─bowed─slightly,─but─not─nearly─as─much─as─Shigure.─п     ╦'#&   плHe─just─stood─on─the─other─side─of─the─bed,─looking─at─her─sadly.п     ░)Ю$(   плShe─was─really─tired─of─getting─the─sad─looks─of─sympathy─and─pity.─It's─been─too─long.─She─couldn'tп     h+╦&   пwait─until─she─got─better,─then─at─least─she─had─a─bit─of─control─over─everyone.п     T,╓'+   пп     -░(,   пFinally─Shigure─т        тт        тт        тspoke.──Hisт        т─voice─was─more─gentle─than─normal.п     ╟      пл"My─lady,─I─believe─we─have─found─the─girl─that─may─lead─us─to─Ayame."п     ┬ь   плт        тShe─looked─at─him,─silently─telling─him─to─go─on.п     ╟   плHe─continued.п     8 ┬   пл"Her─name─is─Tohru─Honda.─She─seems─like─the─type─that─Ayame─would─take─for─his─own.─She'sп         пnot─the─best─at─hiding─anything,─especially─when─she's─not─trying.─We're─assuming─that─she─doesn'tп     Э L   пknow─he's─a─runaway."п     Х 8    плHaru─smiled,─the─chase─was─beginning─again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru woke up to the sunrise, trying to remember what happened.

She felt a presence next to her, then remembered that she had collapsed from panic and fatigue last night in Ayame's arms.

She wondered what she would ever do without him.

She got changed and left a note saying that she was going for a walk.

Then she put on her shoes and walked outside, blinking in the sudden sunlight. She walked over to her favorite spot, a small pond next to a crashing waterfall. This place always helped her clear her mind.

She walked to the edge of the water and dipped her hand in it, seeing how warm it was. She smiled when she felt the water as warm as the sun shining on her face.

She took off her clothes and waded into the water and sat on an underwater stone behind the water to concentrate.

She closed her eyes and let the sound of the crashing waterfall overwhelm her.

He was standing at the top of a waterfall. He always felt like he was on top of the world here, he could see the entire forest.

He noticed a slight disturbance in the pond below. He leaned over the cliff and looked down, seeing a naked girl in it. He leaned over a bit more.

He panicked as his hat fell off and fell into the pond at the bottom.

"Schade!" He said under his breath as it hit the water.

She came out from behind the waterfall when she saw a blue hat fall from somewhere above. She looked up and saw a young blonde boy standing on a cliff next to the stream that flowed to the waterfall.

She screamed and quickly got her clothes on.

She climbed the side of the hill as fast as she could, trying to get to the cliff and find the boy.

When she got to the cliff, She was out of breath and tired.

Sadly, but expected, the boy wasn't there anymore.

She sat down in the spot where he had been standing and looked down at her pond. She felt really exposed now, anyone could come up and get her from here, including the two guys from yesterday.

She shuddered at the thought. They wouldn't dare come at her in broad daylight.

But still, she'd rather be at home with Ayame. She got up and walked back.

When she got home, He was sitting on the front porch waiting for her.

He smiled. "I was wondering when you'd be coming back."

She smiled back. She loved to see him here, waiting for her.

He got up and hugged her warmly.

She hugged back, feeling like a kitten in size compared to him.

He brought her inside and sat down on the couch. He looked at her and smiled differently.

She knew what the smile was about, and she smiled back, as if saying 'Yes'. She sat down on the couch with him.

He gently laid her down and removed both of their clothes.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said, forgetting everything about the earlier events.

Momiji sighed with relief when the girl hadn't noticed him, he thought for sure she would.

He was starting to wonder where Kisa was.

'Hm, probably in her tree, like usual' He thought.

He walked through the forest, taking the odd path here and there, a twisted course that was almost impossible to follow.

He only knew two other people besides himself that knew how to get to the Kisa's tree. One was Kisa herself. The other was the dangerous tracker Hiro.

He had to remember to watch out for him. He was definitely not a good person to run into, especially when he was with his gang.

He finally got to the tree, its Cherry blossoms shining in the sunlight.

It was the biggest tree in the forest, and the only cherry blossom tree here. Its high branches reached up almost out of sight, a beautiful pink against the soft blue of early morning.

On one of the lower branches sat Kina, sunlight shining on her upturned face and gleaming off of her soft orange hair.

When she heard him coming, she turned her head to look at him and smiled. He loved that smile so much.

He climbed onto the branch with her and stared through the gap in the blossoms, a near-perfect circle, with the sun directly in the center. This was one of the few days that it would be like this, and he was glad that he was able to be here to see it with Kina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The prince sat underneath a tree, watching Kiratsumi pick wildflowers.

'She really is beautiful' He thought to himself.

They were in the middle of a forest, the field merely being a large blank spot within. Yuki was sitting under a small maple tree, with Kiratsumi in the middle of the field, which was covered in lily of the valley and wild lilac.

A warm wind blew through the trees and knocked the flowers out of her arms.

Hm. She bent down and started picking them up irritably.

Yuki stood up and walked over to help her pick them up.

"Here you go." He said, as he handed her a handful of flowers.

"Thanks." She said.

They both smiled, but for separate reasons.

They were STILL in the woods.

Hiro was starting to get annoyed by the endless trees, and it wasn't helping that they hadn't found price Yuki, either.

He sighed irritably.

"Calm down. I can sense him. He's near." She was looking straight ahead, through about half a mile of trees.

"Then let's go!" He said.

They took off at a dead run, silent but fast. They swerved in and out of the trees and finally came to a silent halt about 10 meters away from a small maple tree.

Saki motioned for Hiro to stay here.

Sadly for him, she was the senior of this group, so she made the decisions.

Reluctantly, he stayed where he was in case Yuki tried to escape through the woods, while Saki-chan Came out and captured him professionally.

She waited for him to get near enough to the shadows where she was hiding. Then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, yanked him backwards, and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

'Mission accomplished' She thought.

"Prince Yuki, you are needed back at the castle." She said calmly.

He sighed but resigned himself to his fate.

"Alright. If I must go back, then I shall." He let himself be led back to the castle.

Ayame awoke next to Tohru on the couch, slowly remembering what happened.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead.

She woke up at his touch.

"..'Morning Ayaa" She said quietly.

"'Morning my love, did you rest well?"

"Yes." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

He smiled warmly

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

She smiled back.

"Yes, definitely."

They both got their clothes on and went for a walk in the woods. Ayame carried Tohru for the first part of their walk. She was still exhausted from the night before.

They stopped at the pond, where Tohru sat down to wash her hair.

While she freshened up, Ayaa walked around for a bit, deep in thought.

'Does Shigure know where I am? Did they tell Tohru everything about me? What's going to happen?' The same thoughts raced through his head as he walked.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that there was a girl in front of him.

He walked right into her, causing her to turn around.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi -- "

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-- "

They stopped both of their sentences die without finishing them. Then, they both said at the same time

"Rin?"

"Ayame?"

"Is it really you?" he was shocked. He didn't think he'd ever see her again after he ran away.

"Yeah. I thought I'd never see you again." She looked into his eyes, yup, that was Ayaa alright. Nobody else looked at her like that.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He smiled brightly. So, his old thief partner was still around, huh?

"Long time no see." She was positively beaming as she pulled him into a huge bear hug.

He laughed. It was true, he could never forget her without her coming back.

He hugged her back, forgetting about Tohru, Rin was more important right now.

"So, where have you been hiding now, Rin?" He smiled teasingly.

"Why don't I show you?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along through the forest.

He had forgotten how strong she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

ЪWPC              ┴╛ьtчфуJкBн┐лЛ╢VIЁJЪ╗"┘F╥gЮQ╗╡╖Ю3YГ7╥Я4Ф°Н+ч≥j⌠qd╔ш⌠Л;мxwgx5▌/Ы╪AАшEФrц╥J╟°█bn  
6xZV╙У$IХ$xk▒t╪╒b┐l"ъ┤ы╝╛╢yыVq╢#╪(ИMZXpц┬┘и┬╬тFs║╩w▄Фie╟+█©РE·\ЛK╕╛ Э╖WPЁ╚2─ч▄:ubщ╙м┬┴O А9ж├vbУ9я╙yNКуRW╠ ЮНVA▓▄G8РКМх▒╔▀эБjЬ╙cыa╫┬!╤║Б▀6j█╤╤╩П :ж;╨йF$╒OЭЮпд,О▐⌠∙A╒(S├дс╚JВK╔p╞0аV ║≈∙ЪОфН╖2╩╩╞┤²╠"ф▄┘V─UD▌м,1╦У9Ooм,Э!&0q╡НLoм"ПqN■⌡иОь5ъзvdbgM0e!lБ:╧╗╪?О ЦбОJШрl┘ж║auyKt5ай╧RБZ╔ТsM╙╟иЕ╨·p⌡д╒i┴дЗШ2жМ│Ч▀щ+р▌©L²°ЭНыоЕЛRеТD                   ╤  #   и  ф   U   N   ▐        щ   0   :   Ц  N           ╕            е  w      я  4      у        И  m      К  # x         ≤H P   D e s k j e t   3 9 0 0   S e r i e s                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          R ,,,,R 0                                                                                                                                                                 ( жц9     Z  ▀6 T i m e s   N e w   R o m a n   R e g u l a r           X    (                  Э°$ ║   ║   т   USUS. ,  т          N a r a k u      Z e s h i a      S h i g u r e      K u r e n o      K i r a t s u m i      A y a m e       H e h e      A k i n o       H a r u   ²╘l7И           c╚k7    ░ ░                  ЪU▀Ъ  ююющ  ┐  Э°! щт   USUS. ,  тщ      щт        тЮ       ЮЮ       ЮЮ     ╦  ЮЮ       ЮChapter─5п     ╟      плHaru─was─standing─guard─outside─of─Lady─Zeshia's─room,─a─job─he─had─to─do─every─once─in─a─whileп     ┬ь   пwhen─no─one─else─was─available.─п     tд   плHe─saw─someone─approaching─her─house.п     L°   плHe─quickly─got─up─from─his─slacker─position,─and─tried─to─look─more─professional.п     $ t   плThe─stranger─finally─got─to─the─door─and─askedп     Э L   пл"May─I─see─Lady─Zeshia?"п     т$    пл"Pardon─sir,─but─the─Lady─is─not─well.─May─I─ask─what─business─you─have─with─her─anyway?─"─Haruп     ╛Э    пwas─trying─to─be─politely─inquisitive,─and─he─had─no─idea─if─it─was─working.п     ≤Х    пл"Oh,─forgive─me─for─not─introducing─myself.─I─am─Naraku,─from─her─homeland."п     pю   пл"Impossible,─the─Lady─Zeshia─was─born─here."─Could─it─be─that─the─Lady─was─not─from─here?п     H≤   пл"Yes,─well,─we'll─see─about─that.─Please,─let─me─see─т        тт        тт        тher.──Iт        т─am─a─healer."─п      p   плWas─he─serious?─Well,─lie─or─not,─this─may─be─т        тZeshiaт        т's─only─chance─of─getting─better.п     ЬH   пл"Fine.─You─may─go─in."─He─stepped─aside─to─let─him─pass.п     п    пл"Thank─you."─п     ╗Ь   плNaraku─walked─in─and─sat─beside─her.─He─looked─at─the─scar─on─her─neck.п     ─п   пл'Hm,─only─an─exceptionally─strong─spirit─could─make─such─a─mark─on─her.'─He─thought.п     X ╗   плHe─closed─his─eyes─and─placed─his─right─hand─on─the─scar.п     0"─    плIt─healed─instantly,─leaving─only─a─thin─line.п     $X"   плт        тZeshiaт        т's─eyes─snapped─open.─She─felt─a─hand─on─her─neck,─it─felt─т        тlike─.─.─.─couldт        т─it─be?─Naraku?????п     Ю0!$   плShe─screamed─as─pain─overwhelmed─her,─she─could─feel─the─scar─stitching─itself─up,─she─recognizedп     ╦'#&   пthis─magic,─it─was─familiar─to─her,─but─it─was─never─this─strong─before.п     ╓(Т#'   плHaru─rushed─in.п     л)   пл"ZESHIA!!!"п     T,╓'+   пп     -░(,   пHe─shoved─Naraku─away─from─her─and─pulled─her─into─a─tight─and─reassuring─hug,─trying─to─get─ridп     ╟      пof─the─pain.п     °Л    плShe─was─crying─when─she─calmed─down.─т        тShe─was─т        тcryingт        т─half─from─joy,─half─from─the─pain.п     tд   плHaru─just─never─shut─up.п     L°   пл"Lady─Zeshia!!!─You─can─talk!─Are─you─okay?─What─did─he─do?─What─happened?─Where's─yourп     $ t   пscar?"п         пл"Haru,─Haru!!"─She─put─a─finger─to─his─lips─"Shush.."п     Х 8    плHe─shut─т        тт        тт        тup,─and─sheт        т─started─speaking.п     ю    плOh,─how─good─it─was─to─hear─her─voice─again!п     ≤Х    пл"Haru,─Naraku─has─healed─me,─I'm─fine─now,─thanks─to─him.─Get─me─Shigure,─Kureno,─Kiratsumi,п     pю   пand─Ayame."п     \╛   пл"My─lady!"─He─was─shocked.─"Ayame?!─The─runaway─thief???─Why─do─you─want─him??"п     4└   плShe─looked─at─him─sternly─"Do─not─question─me─simply─do─as─I─ask.─Alright?"п      \   пл"Yes,─my─lady"─He─bowed─and─set─off─on─his─task.п     Д4   плNow─that─she─was─alone─with─Naraku,─she─could─get─some─information.п     ╪    пл"How─are─things─back─home?─Is─everyone─т        тall─right?т        т─Can─you─do─me─a─favor?"─She─was─askingп     ■Д   пquestions─almost─as─fast─as─Haru.п     ─п   пл"Hehe,─now─it─is─you─that─needs─to─calm─down,─my─dear.─Things─are─going─well─back─home,─yes,п     X ╗   пeveryone's─fine.─And─that─would─depend─on─the─favor."п     D!■   плShe─breathed─deeply,─making─sure─not─to─push─her─т        тnewfoundт        т─health─too─far.п     #l!   пл"Could─you─get─me─the─gang?"─She─asked─the─question─tentatively,─she─was─hoping─that─he─was─stillп     Т$D #   пin─communication─with─them.п     Ю0!$   плAfter─a─brief─hesitation─he─said─"..Yes.─But─I─must─tell─you,─there─is─a─new─member─to─the─gang.─Herп     ╦'#&   пname─is─Akino."п     ╓(Т#'   плт        т"All─right,т        т─you─are─dismissed─then."─She─looked─at─him─as─if─saying─'You─may─leave─when─youп     л)   пwish'.п     h+╦&   плHe─walked─over─to─where─she─was─sitting─and─put─his─left─hand─on─her─face.─He─looked─into─herп     -░(,   пeyes,─completely─white─now,─due─to─repeated─т        тhealingsт        т.─п     ╟      плHe─kissed─her─deeply─and─suddenly,─letting─it─last─a─while─before─parting.п     ┬ь   плShe─smiled─after─he─left.─п     ╟   плEverything─was─as─it─should─be.п     8 ┬   пл────────────────────────────────────────────п         пл"So,─Momiji,─how─are─you?"─She─said─sweetly.п     Х 8    пл"Great,─and─you?"─п     ю    пл"I've─been─pretty─good─myself.─How─about─Haru?"─It─was─the─same─every─time─they─greeted─eachп     ≤Х    пother.п     └т    плHaru.─It─was─ALWAYS─about─Haru.─Didn't─she─care─about─him,─Momiji?п     \╛   пл"Haru's─т        тdoing─fine."─He─said─it─cheerfully─but─he─couldn't─keep─the─hurt─out─of─his─voice.п     4└   плП ПOkay.ПП─She─smiled─and─kissed─him─on─the─cheek.─П ПThanks─for─coming─to─see─me.ППп      \   плHe─blushed─a─bit.п     Д4   плП ПNo─problem.ПП─He─smiled─shyly.п     ╪    плл 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin led him to a large cave near the edge of the forest.

"Hm, so this is where you've been hiding" He said, slightly shocked that she would be in a cave like that.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?"

"No." Best not to get her mad right now.

She turned to face the mouth of the cave.

"Yo! Koga! You here?"

Koga? Was that who she was staying with?

A half wolf - half boy walked out of the cave.

"Hi Rin. Who's this?" He didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"This is the boy I told you about, Ayame." She pointed to him.

"Um, hi." He said, unsure about what else to say.

Koga sniffed the air and, sensing no evil presence, held out his hand for him to shake.

Ayame shook his hand happily.

"I hope you're taking good care of Rin."

"Oh, trust me, I am."

Naraku went to the room that Lady Zeshia had told him to go to. He looked around inside.

It was bigger than most of the rooms, but still slightly smaller than hers.

There was a double bed on the left side of the room.

'Interesting. I wonder if she has any plans.' He smiled at the thought. 'Just like old times.'

Zeshia walked around in the courtyard, glad to be able to move again. She smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do tonight.

For now she walked over to the fountain and sat down in the sunlight. She looked up, smiling.

This was going to be an interesting day for sure.

They were back at the castle. Hiro was sitting on a bench while Saki went to tell Kyo that she had brought the Prince back.

She walked through the halls, looking for Kyo's room. She finally found him sitting under a tree outside, watching Lady Zeshia.

"Kyo, the Prince is back again." She sat down next to him.

"That's good." He said distractedly, she could tell he was busy thinking about something.

"Want to come eat lunch with me?" She knew he liked her, and she was willing to work with it today.

"Sure" He smiled and stood up, then held out his hand to help her up.

She took it and smiled back. Then they walked inside and ate lunch.

"You know, I'm really tired of having to go after Yuki-San all the time." She said as they were eating.

"Would it be better if it was me you had to find?" He was teasing her now.

She blushed just barely, but it was enough for him to see.

He leaned forwards and pulled her to him. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her deeply, savoring every moment.

She blushed brighter, but closed her eyes and kissed back.

Just then one of the servant girls, Akira, walked in.

The two didn't notice her, but she stood frozen for a few seconds, then ran out of the room crying.

Finally they broke the kiss, both of them smiling.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said softly. He had never really had anyone love him before.

"I'm glad too" She said. Then she fell asleep in his lap, tired from the day's journey.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered. Then he laid back and fell asleep with her on top of him.


End file.
